¿Oportunidad?
by Ritsu-sensei
Summary: ¡Querido Alfred!He querido decirte muchas veces esto, pero no encuentro las palabras,El rubio tenía los ojos completamente abiertos,tratando de comprender lo que decia la carta.  mencion de Mpreg  Lean y critiquen ¡please!


ociosa y sin inspiracion para mis fics pendientes, les traigo esto que tenia por ahi olvidado en mi PC. Espero se den tiempo de Leerlo y que me digan que piensan.

Hetalia y Sus personajes no me pertenecen, la historia aqui redactada y los personajes Extra SI.

* * *

><p>Querido Alfred:<p>

He querido decirte muchas veces esto, pero no encuentro las palabras, tenemos un hijo. Se llama Axel, es un chico encantador, muy similar a ti en muchos aspectos, es atlético, heroico, valeroso, lleno de entusiasmo y de energía, no es fácil tenerlo tranquilo, tiene tu color de ojos y tus cejas, su color de piel es más claro que el tuyo, pero aun así es muy apuesto, su color de pelo es más bien como el mío, lo siento yo no lo elegí así, si por mi fuera hubiera sido igual a ti, aunque tal vez te alegre saber que no le gusta el Té, y le fascinan las malteadas del McDonald's, pero lamento decirte que no le gustan las hamburguesas.

Debes odiarme en este momento, pero no pude hacer otra cosa, tenía miedo, y estaba solo, después de que lo nuestro acabo, después de que nos prometimos no entrometernos de nuevo en el camino del otro… no podía hacer nada, no podía volver atrás, tu tenías una nación grande, una potencia que crecía y crecía, y yo…solo tenía que mantenerme en pie, seguir a flote, era imposible que te alcanzara, imposible, que pudiera siquiera pensar en estar a tu lado. Así que solo me mantuve ahí, esperando que tal vez, algún día me volvieras a mirar, pero no paso, optaste por romper todos nuestros tratados internacionales y nombrar a Escocia como representante externo de Reino Unido, no pienses mal, agradezco mucho que eso pasara, me permitió pasar todo el tiempo posible con Axel, verlo crecer, y aprender de mis errores a su lado, pero me hacía mucho daño, saber que nunca más te importe. Volviendo al tema principal, decidí escribirte por que el cumpleaños número de Axel se acerca, y el… quiere conocerte. Me lo ha pedido desde hace un año, y a pesar de que él sabe todo lo que paso entre nosotros (no le guardo ningún secreto) insiste en conocerte, sé que me odias, sé que jamás me perdonaras que te ocultara el hecho de que eras padre. Pero debes comprender que en tu sed de crecimiento, en tus constantes guerras por poder, el solo habría sufrido, tal vez no lo entiendas, tal vez no te importe, pero quiero que sepas, que él no te odia, y que considera que eras una excelente Nación y persona, por eso te pido, vengas a su cumpleaños, no te envié esta carta antes, porque sé que el F.B.I la habría interceptado, como tantas otras que te escribí cuando decidiste dejarme. Por eso recibiste esta carta de mano directa de Escocia. Aun cuando todos mis hermanos se negaban a que tú supieras la verdad.

Yo ya no podía ocultarlo más, te lo pido Alfred, ven a conocer a Axel, ya una vez que lo hayas visto, podrás decidir, si lo ignoras o si formas parte de su niñez.

Se despide de ti. Arthur Kirkland.

* * *

><p>El rubio tenía los ojos completamente abiertos, a su lado y leyendo la carta sobre su hombro se hallaba Canadá. Frente a ellos, el pelirrojo mayor fumaba su habano, Francia estaba a su lado, mirándolo con cierta intriga.<p>

¿Por qué hasta ahora? – pregunto muy confundido la potencia americana.

Axel, es un niño estupendo, tiene ideas excéntricas sobre el mundo que lo rodea y piensa muchas cosas… pero es muy sensible, y se desencanta con facilidad, Arthur tenía miedo de que el mundo que él creía se viera afectado por muchas cosas. Axel conoce casi todo el mundo, pero nunca ha tenido contacto con el resto de las naciones, por eso esta vez, Arthur quiere, que el mundo lo conozca, obvio, desea que el conozca primero a su padre–

No, ¿por qué nunca me lo dijo? Han pasado 12 años– dijo golpeando el escritorio.

Axel aparenta apenas 8, Arthur se separó de toda la política y reino de Inglaterra, dejo de ser representante del reino unido, y se mantuvo al margen, Gales comenzó a hacerse cargo de los asuntos internos y externos, tal como lo hacía antes Arthur. – dijo consumiendo el habano.

Eso no me responde nada– dijo muy alterado.

Tendrás que verlo por ti mismo– declaro el escoces

Tráeme a Inglaterra ahora– grito el americano a Francia que lo miro y suspiro largamente.

No le he visto desde que Gales comenzó a hacerse cargo de todo, ni siquiera yo conozco al Garcon– respondió el francés con pesadez.

Nadie ha visto a Inglaterra en los últimos años– dijo Canadá tratando de calmar a su hermano

Resérvame un vuelo de inmediato– dijo poniéndose en pie, y caminando hacia Escocia. – Llévame con el Ahora– dijo con una tremenda ira.

Bien– el escoces recogió sus cosas y camino delante del rubio.

* * *

><p>La decoración era extensa por toda la sala, había globos, gorros de fiesta, caramelos de exportación. Bocadillos franceses e Italianos, tapas españolas. Un centro de video juegos instalado cerca de la gran pantalla de plasma, había bolos, pasteles, piñatas y un sinfín de obsequios instalados en una gran mesa al fondo del salón.<p>

-Axel, los invitados están por llegar, baja pronto– grito el rubio inglés, repartiendo en las bandejas algunas galletas danesas, holandesas y rusas.

-Dios, solo vienen niños, ¿acaso planeas engordarlos?– dijo Peter que acomodaba el centro de música, y extendía un Twister baile, pues a su sobrino le encantaban las competencias, el joven Principado, era ahora un adolescente que aparentaba los 15 años, era delgado y tenía el cabello alborotado y ligeramente largo, peinado en mechones a la izquierda y derecha, dándole sin lugar a dudas un encanto rebelde. Su traje de marinero había sido remplazado por un conjunto deportivo, blanco con rojo y zapatos tenis.

-No empecemos– dijo el Ex imperio, mirando a su hermano menor, que sonrió y se le acerco con mofa.

Tienes betún en la cara– dijo rompiendo a carcajadas, y corriendo para escapar de un Muffin volador que tenía como destino su cara.

Subiré a ver a Axel– dijo y corrió escaleras arriba.

La habitación estaba repleta de juguetes y perfectamente en orden, al fondo y mirándose en el gran espejo de cuerpo completo, el pequeño niño. Se miraba en el espejo.

Eres un galán, pero si te tardas más estarás actuando como una señorita– dijo el adolescente dejándose caer en la mullida y ordenada cama

Estoy nervioso– dijo el menor, mirando a su tío.

¿Porque? Vendrán cientos de niños tu fiesta será un éxito– dijo tranquilamente y jugando con el PSP que descansaba sobre la cama

Y si el no viene– dijo el niño con esa voz calmada pero alegre que lo caracterizaba

Mis hermanos lo invadirán sin dudas, eres su sobrino favorito, también el mío de su yo pero ese no es el punto– dijo mirando a su sobrino

Soy tu único sobrino– dijo suspirando. Se desordeno el cabello y acomodo ese flequillo anti gravitacional de su frente de forma elegante a la izquierda. Sus ojos azules sus cejas delgadas y elegantes, su tono de piel tigrero, ni tan claro como el de Inglaterra, ni tan americano. Vestía un conjunto sutil. Pantaloncillos de diseñador y una playera de la selección Inglesa. Sus zapatos tenis de soccer con el diseño del Manchester. Y una muñequera con la bandera de Reino unido.

¿Cómo me veo? – dijo sonriendo

Como un escuincle de ocho años– respondió sonriendo, el mayor.

Al menos no actuó como uno– declaro logrando que el principado se le lanzara a hacerle cerillo en la cabeza.

Me acabo de peinar– decía el menor peleando por liberarse

AXEL– grito el mayor inglés desde abajo.

VOY– respondió y acomódense el cabello salió corriendo seguido por su tío. Llego en la puerta estaban…

Ahhh Están clonando a las personas, y desgraciadamente solo a las que son molestas y testarudas– dijo el adolescente, al ver a sus dos hermanos en la puerta.

Tíos– dijo Axel riéndose, pues de inmediato William tenía a Peter sujetado del cuello mientras le hacía un ataque de cerillo despeinándolo aún más.

¡Comhghairdeas! Beaga!– dijeron ambos irlandeses, el del norte aun torturando a Peter y la república de Irlanda, tomando fotos. (¡Felicidades! Pequeño)

¡Go raibh maith agat! – dijo el niño, sonriendo y posando para la foto apuntando a sus tíos que ahora se arrastraban por el suelo. (Gracias)

No se pueden comportar– dijo la seria voz de gales, que venía con un gran regalo en brazos

Tío Henry– dijo el menor corriendo y abrazando a su tío

Pen-blwydd hapus– dijo en Gales, y abrazando a su sobrino. (Feliz cumpleaños) Inglaterra recibió el regalo, ya se había cambiado, traía una playera blanca y unos jeans azules, su cuerpo entallado con elegancia, se mostraba más delgado pero en mejor condición física.

Los niños llegaron, decenas de niños corriendo por toda la sala, comiendo jugando video juegos bailando, Axel, era sin duda excelente en los video juegos, y había estrenado los que sus tíos irlandeses le habían traído. Las horas pasaban, entre la comida que fue un excelente entremés de platillos, latinos y Europeos, hasta los deliciosos postres y caramelos ya dispuestos en la mesa. Los niños seguían jugando Axel, tenía el suficiente encanto para tener a todos los niños celebrando con él, y disfrutando del ambiente. Y hasta el mismo parecía haber olvidado ya que esperaba la visita de alguien. Niños corrían, brincaban, saltaban y hacían todo ese tipo de cosas que hacen los niños de su edad.

Las nanas o acompañantes de algunos niños comían y bebían el té, en la ante sala, un tanto apartados del ruido y disfrutando los platillos, y la plática.

Voy a salir un instante– dijo el inglés, tras leer un SMS que llego a su teléfono.

Camino hacia la puerta y salió sin hacer mucho ruido, como casi siempre el clima estaba nublado pero aun no llovía.

¿Paso algo? – interrogo al ver al escoces recargado en su auto.

¿Dónde está? – dijo una voz tras el sorprendiéndole y asustándole un poco, el inglés se giró y vio al americano, sus ojos azul celeste, su rostro serio. Su corazón dio un vuelco de forma dolorosa. Al reconocer la ira en la voz del americano.

Está jugando adentro, por favor espera un poco, seria descortés…–

Descortés– grito logrando que el inglés guardara silencio y temblara

Puedes darnos un minutos– le dijo a escocia que suspiro se acercó y le puso una mano al hombro, instantes después había entrado en la casa.

Sé que…–

No sabes nada– volvió a interrumpir el americano.

Te lo pido, no grites, hay muchos niños adentro y Axel no se merece esto– dijo tratando de calmar al joven americano.

Sabes que no se merece, que me hubieras mantenido lejos de él, eso es lo que no se merece– insistió sujetándolo de los hombros. El inglés lo miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Y sin intentar detener la agresión sobre su cuerpo.

Temía que lo alejaras de mí– dijo sin intentar contenerse, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, y su cuerpo temblaba con fuerza.

¿Por qué? – dijo el americano sorprendido.

Porque fue lo que me dijo tu jefe, me dijo que me alejara que si me veía de nuevo cerca de ti, se llevaría a Axel de mi lado, que me declararía la guerra, y pondría a todo el mundo en mi contra… yo no podía sustentar una guerra nuclear, ni un cierre de exportaciones, por eso acepte alejarme, por eso me quede callado, prefiriendo su vida a cualquier otra cosa. Pero de nada sirvió, tú me odias, y me lo merezco y yo...Yo…– el americano lo abrazo de pronto, y le dejo llorar entre su hombro y su cuello.

Perdóname, yo nunca supe, pero el ya no está… Yo– el americano había sido obligado a alejarse del inglés, su gente, su jefe, todos estaban en contra de su relación y la amenaza de destruir reino unido si el no terminaba esa relación, no se hizo esperar. Si él se oponía en su casa iniciaría una guerra civil, y reino unido seria involucrado, eso era lo último que él deseaba.

Alfred, perdóname– lloraba el mayor, mes los hambrientos y deseosos labios del americano lo callaron, se dejó llevar, pues lo había estado esperando por años.

¡Mom! It's Cake Time– grito el menor abriendo la puerta de golpe y encontrándose con el necesitado y hambriento beso de sus padres.

¡PIUJ!, Mom no te comas a Dad, yo aún no lo conozco– los mayores, detuvieron el beso y rieron con gracia, Alfred se acercó al menor, que lo miro atentamente.

¿You are Axel? – (¿tu eres Axel?)

Yes, I am, and you are my Father? – (Si, soy yo, y tu eres mi padre

Yes, I'm– (Si, soy yo)

Nice to meet you, Dad, mi mom says you're a Hero– (Encantado de conocerte, Papá, Mi mamá dice que tú eres un Héroe)

He says it– (Él dice eso) inquirió con una sonrisa boba

Yes he says it– (Si, lo dice) respondió el niño sonriendo

And you ... What do you think of me? – (Y tu… ¿Qué piensas de mí?) cuestiono ilusionado

I don't Believe you're hero– (Yo no creo que seas un Heroe) dijo haciendo un puchero

Why Not? – (por que no) dijo alarmado

I Believe you're a Súper hero– (Yo creo que tú eres un Súper Heroe) dijo sonriendo, Alfred se contagió de pronto de una sensación llena de afecto, era su hijo, un regalo de Inglaterra para él, una muestra del infinito amor que se tenían, y que habían tenido que dejar hace tanto tiempo.

¿No dijiste que era hora del pastel?– dijo el inglés abrazando a su pequeño, que le extendió la mano a Alfred

¿Vas a quedarte Papi? –

Si tú y tu mami me aceptan– respondió mirando a Inglaterra.

No debiste irte en primer lugar– dijo el mayor, y continuo subiendo las escalinatas hacia la casa, Alfred sonrió y corrió tras ellos.

* * *

><p>Las cosas, tal vez pasaron lentas después de eso, tuvieron que volver a descubrirse, a consolidar el amor que aún se tenían, pero que ahora lo había cambiado, acostumbrarse a las diferencias que el tiempo les causo, como que Alfred se acostumbrara a que Inglaterra había revolucionado su vida, para poder darle a Axel muchas comodidades, y superar la pequeña incomodidad que le causaba que el mayor le pudiese patear el trasero en algunos video juegos. Aceptar que Axel, podía convencer a Inglaterra de que fueran a un McDonald's pero que ninguno de los dos comerían Hamburguesas.<p>

Que Axel también pudiera ver seres mágicos, aunque también se llevaba bien con Tony y sus amigos. Que si volvía a lastimar a su pequeño príncipe cejon, tendría que soportar a los 5 dragones que tenía por cuñados, aunque con Peter no había tanto lio, el adolescente era muy agradable ahora que no estaba tan obsesionado con ser una nación, después de todo ser un principado ya le daba muchas latas. Y verlo de traje azul y con el pelo bien peinado aun le causaba mucha gracia.

Inglaterra tuvo que volver a trabajar aunque ahora tenía más tiempo, pues sus hermanos le ayudaban para que no descuidara a Axel.

Axel sin dudas tenia sangre Kirkland, si lo ignoraban fruncía el ceño y se emberrinchaba hasta que obtenía lo que quería. Pero también era muy maduro en ocasiones y entendía siempre cuando sus padres estaban ocupados, pero sus momentos con el no podían ser interrumpidos por nadie.

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? – dijo el Americano al ver entrar al inglés con el teléfono en las manos, era domingo y estaba sentado aun en pijamas viendo la tele con Axel, que se reía de una caricatura matutina.<p>

Peter tiene una cita con Letonia pero, William y Jonathan están libres, y aceptaron venir a cuidar a Axel– dijo el mayor sonriéndole a su niño que lo miro y le extendió los brazos. Arthur se acercó y recibió un beso, que de inmediato fue copiado por el mayor, pero de forma más pasional.

¡PUAJ! – dijo el Niño saliendo del abrazo y corriendo hacia el piso de arriba.

¿A dónde vas? – dijo al Americano a su hijo, mientras que Arthur tomaba el lugar de sus piernas

Voy al baño, mientras ustedes pueden seguir babeándose– dijo el niño que siguió subiendo.

¿Crees que este bien que nos vayamos a cenar? – dijo el inglés, mientras el americano le besaba el cuello y le desabotonaba la parte superior del pijama verde.

Estará bien, tus hermanos lo adoran, y es nuestro aniversario, nos merecemos un escape– dijo el Menor –Hace 3 meses que o nos escapamos– declaro recordando su última reunión y el hotel, sobre todo el hotel.

La noche llego, ambos iban vestido de forma muy elegante, los gemelos habían traído una película de terror Axel las adoraba y él no tenía miedo. Lo contrario a Alfred que ya estaba erizado de miedo.

La cena fue estupenda mis felicitaciones al Chef– decía el americano al final de la cena mientras ponía su tarjeta en la cartera donde el mesero le había entregado la cuenta.

Me has hecho muy feliz, en estos años Alfred– dijo el inglés, mientras el americano entrelazaba sus dedos con él, y besaba con galantería la sortija que los declaraba marido y ¿Hombre?

Arthur estos años a tu lado, al lado de Axel, me han convertido en el hombre más feliz del mundo, nada ni nadie podría destruir nuestra felicidad– se inclinó para besar el ingles

Señor creo que su tarjeta tiene alguna falla– dijo el mesero interrumpiendo el momento

¿Pero qué? – dijo de molesto, porque le arruinaron el momento, tomo la cartera donde le extendían la tarjeta y la abrió de nueva cuenta. Para sacar su tarjeta y revisarla.

Dentro de esta había un papel color rosa, con su nombre delicadamente escrito con él, reconoció la perfecta letra del inglés,

¿Qué es esto? – lo tomo, dándole la vuelta y leyó en voz media

Vale por una Hija, que espera que la ames como ella y su Mamá te aman a ti– leyó y sus ojos se llenaron de emoción, en segundo ya tenía al inglés en el aire y daba vueltas con él.

OH ARTHUR TE AMO, Soy el hombre más feliz del universo, la nación más completa del mundo, soy tan Feliz– lo levanto un poco más, el inglés cerro los ojos pues las alturas le daban vértigos, pero sintió de pronto los labios de Alfred en su vientre y no puedo más que sonreír. En instantes ya lo besaban en los labios, el resto de los comensales miraban incrédulos la escena. Mientras algunos aplaudían, bueno quienes eran ellos para juzgar la forma en la que se vestía la ¿chica? De aquel joven.

Caminaron de regreso a casa, abrazados, regalándose mimos y tiernas caricias.

¿Cómo se lo diremos a Axel? – dijo el Inglés, abrazando al americano.

¡Mmm! ¿Te preocupa algo?– su pequeño Axel tenía 15 años de vida, pero aparentaba aun los 8 años y era muy feliz, incluso era amigo de Dmitry (Dima), que era hijo del Rusia y Yao. Aparentaban la misma edad pero Dima, había nacido hace 10 años. Sin duda las ventajas de ser naciones.

Solo me preocupa que piense que vamos a dejar de quererlo, o que… ya no lo vamos a querer igual es que el…–

Iggi, sé que no estuve en los primeros años de su vida, y que para mí esta experiencia de tu, engendrando en tu vientre a un bebe es completamente nueva, pero Axel es mi hijo, mi pequeño Campeón, nunca de los nunca podría dejar de quererlo, al contrario, cuando mi pequeña Aeryn llegue ambos nos convertiremos en los Héroes de este Reino.

Alfred– se acercó y lo beso con tremendo cariño.

¿Aeryn? – dijo el Ingles mirándolo, curioso

A un no me defino Aeryn o Amber– dijo llevándose un dedo a la barbilla de forma pensativa.

Oh, pues más te vale escogerle un nombre muy lindo– dijo el Inglés abrazándole de nuevo mientras ambos caminaban de regreso a casa.

Of Course, I'm a Hero–

Yes, you are my Hero– se besaron con tremenda pasion.

¡PUAJ! – se voltearon para ver en la puerta a su pequeño Axel, que ya hacía gestos por la escena del beso. Mientras que los gemelos Irlanda, se reían con gracias, Alfred camino hacia su hijo y lo abrazo besando sus mejillas.

¿Que haría sin ustedes?– dijo el Americano abrazando a Arthur. Por la cintura.

Ser una Hero, Triste y aburrido– dijo el menor abrazando a su padre.

Sin lugar a dudas, sin lugar a dudas– dijo sonriendo.

Tenían un futuro por delante, una familia que estaba creciendo. Y el amor de su vida para compartir sus existencias por siempre.

* * *

><p>Y que tal... Fuera de todo orden Verdad XD<p>

y medio FREAK pero como ya les dije lo tenia por ahi olvidado y me dije... bueno puede que alguien se de tiempo de leerlo, criticarlo y mejorarlo o de plano, mandarlo al olvido.

Espero me den su opinion y todo eso XD

WIII Estoy en Extacis por haber visto a Hong Kong en el especial 3 de Hetalia World Series, dios que se ve y se oye tan mega SEXY...

Por cierto identifique a Doraemon y Hello Kitty, en los mosaicos censurados ¿Quien era el Tercero? XD

Y ya nadie me puede negar el Russia-China con el Final de este especial XD me puedo imaginar a Rusia violandose a China XD


End file.
